U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,350 discloses a dynamic coupling means for connecting the foot of a user to mediums such as skis, skates and the like wherein an instep counter is pivotally mounted on a rigid arch-like structure connected to a rigid base on the medial and lateral aspects of the foot. The instep counter is brought to bear on the dorsum of the user's foot with a threaded adjustment means. While the arch-like structure is efficient insofar as producing the desired effect it has several limitations insofar as convenient operation for the user and application to consumer products. These limitations include such things as excessive bulk, difficult entry of a user's foot and insertion and removal of shoes and liner structures when the invention is applied to mediums such as inline and ice skates. Limitations also are present insofar as the location of the connection points of the rigid arch with the base structure of the technology particularly as it relates to the lateral aspect where it is desirable to minimize the introduction of structures in the forefoot which could interfere with the natural spreading of the heads of the metatarsals.
The present invention overcomes the above limitations by a forefoot/midfoot compression member whose connections means with the base of the footwear resides on one aspect of the user's foot.
The dynamic fit system for the foot disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,350 provides structures which maintain the position of discrete elements of the foot in place on the rigid base even when the device is used in conjunction with a liner system. However problems arise when a liner is removable from the dynamic fit system or when the footwear is employed with it. Without the action of the instep counter pressing on the user's foot within the liner there is no influence acting to maintain the position of these elements especially during ingress and egress of the user's foot. When street shoes are employed with the device a problem exists in ensuring that the sole of the footwear is correctly positioned on the rigid base prior to the engagement of the instep counter. In the use of such footwear a further problem arises relating to the coefficient of friction between the sole of the footwear and the rigid base of the device. It is desirable to have a sufficient coefficient of friction between these two elements to reduce laterally acting shear forces acting between the rigid base and the instep counter.
The present invention overcomes the above limitations by a retention member for securing the liner or footwear within the footwear device.